1. Technical Field
A system and method for supplying oil to an internal combustion engine via a dry sump system is disclosed.
2. Background Art
In an internal combustion engine with dry sump lubrication, oil dripping from the internal combustion engine into the crankcase, is removed from the sump via an oil discharge tube into a separate oil reservoir located outside the internal combustion engine and is stored in this oil reservoir. Oil is supplied to the internal combustion engine from the oil reservoir via an oil supply tube with an oil pump in the oil supply tube.
A dry sump is a lubricating oil management system that uses a secondary external reservoir for oil, as compared to a conventional wet sump system in which the oil collects in an oil pan or oil pan. Because the oil reservoir is external with a dry sump system, the oil pan can be much smaller than a wet sump system, which allows lowering the engine. Also, dry sump systems are less susceptible to oil starvation problems that wet sump systems suffer if the oil sloshes in the oil pan, such as during a hard turn, on an incline, or during a hard acceleration, temporarily uncovering the oil pump pickup tube.